<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夏日午后 by kqbsdq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805651">夏日午后</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq'>kqbsdq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BEJ48, SNH48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>abo原设</p><p> </p><p>酸酸甜甜的夏天。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>璇慧</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夏日午后</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>热死人的夏天，只有放在冰箱里的西瓜值得期待了。</p><p>从外面炎热的太阳光里走过一趟的胡晓慧气喘吁吁，口干舌燥。抱起冰箱里的半个西瓜拿上勺子就往卧室里跑。</p><p>段艺璇仰头吨吨吨灌着可乐，大敞着衣领站在空调出风口下。</p><p>"你别给我全喝了给我留点啊。"</p><p>胡晓慧怀里抱着可口的西瓜一屁股坐在了床上，身旁还有两瓶空了的可乐罐。</p><p>空调的温度已经被调到了费电的16℃，这对重组家庭的姐妹也不怕被骂，今天她们的家长不在家。不在家就可以做很多平时想做不敢做的事了。</p><p>"给你。"</p><p>段艺璇给胡晓慧留了一口，真的就一口。胡晓慧的一只眼睛透过易拉罐的开口，空空如也。再看了看此时一把抢过她的勺子大口大口吃着西瓜的某人。</p><p>"段艺璇！"</p><p>"怎么了？"</p><p>段艺璇嘴巴一圈都吃得红红的，嘴角还粘着一粒西瓜籽，狼吞虎咽地把嘴里的最后一块西瓜吞下。</p><p>"你不把我的可乐给我吐出来，我的西瓜你就别想吃了。"</p><p>胡晓慧最近一看到段艺璇就来气。先是几天前等高年级的段艺璇放学来找她一起回家，半天没见人，留着胡晓慧一个人在教室里饿着肚子不说，胡晓慧担心想去看看却看到段艺璇和她的好兄弟谢蕾蕾郎情妾意在无人的教室里偷鸡摸狗。娇弱的段艺璇被谢蕾蕾欺压到了角落，再然后胡晓慧没眼看了。</p><p>胡晓慧气得自己一个人回了家，更过分的是昨天晚上段艺璇也没和她商量就和她分房睡了临走前念念有词说她长大了要有隐私空间了。长大了了不起哦，还可以乱来了不是。胡晓慧的醋坛子打翻了。深夜胡晓慧背对着空了一半的床铺，怀里段艺璇落下的柯基抱枕都快要被她揉拦了。</p><p>"啊...你就再让我吃几口。"</p><p>胡晓慧上前来抢，段艺璇死命护住了她的大西瓜。</p><p>"段艺璇你放开！"</p><p>胡晓慧和段艺璇拉扯在了一起。期间西瓜汁液洒在了床上、学校制服上。</p><p>胡晓慧一个不小心滑倒了，瓜摆脱了被四分五裂的危险，还被眼疾手快的段艺璇高高举在了头顶。可段艺璇就遭罪了。</p><p>胡晓慧支撑倒下的身体重量的左手重重撑在了段艺璇的两腿之间，好像摸到了一大块软乎乎的东西。段艺璇鬼叫什么呢。胡晓慧掀开裙子一看，段艺璇今天怎么没穿打底裤。这好像不是重点，重点是段艺璇下面...羞涩的粉色三角小内紧紧包裹着刚发育出来的肉团。</p><p>"啊！！段艺璇你...你耍流氓..."</p><p>胡晓慧迅速把裙子撩下，大叫着退到了门口。生理卫生课她可不是白上的。</p><p>"什么叫我耍流氓这裙子是你掀的，我还没说你耍流氓。"</p><p>段艺璇捂着下面缓缓坐了起来，疼死她了。</p><p>"...段艺璇你什么时候分化的？"</p><p>"那个...就前几天。"</p><p>段艺璇也不知道该怎么跟胡晓慧说这件事。身体羞涩的成长发育很难让段艺璇启齿。和胡晓慧分房睡有了个说法，不过分化了就可以在外面乱搞了，谢蕾蕾那桩事还是胡晓慧心里的一块疙瘩。</p><p>"你的打底裤呢？不怕走光啊你。"</p><p>胡晓慧看上去倒是坦荡，分化的人本来也不是她。她现在更多的还只是想吃一口还在段艺璇怀里的西瓜。</p><p>"天气这么热你想闷死我啊。"</p><p>段艺璇的下体其实还在隐隐作痛，谢蕾蕾说这是刚分化时的正常现象。通红的柱头一碰就疼，还时常会硬起。段艺璇睡觉的时候都不爱动了。睡在身旁的胡晓慧却一脚踢过来，段艺璇眼角含泪，自己不放心还摸了下没断就好没断就好，强忍着痛把胡晓慧的脚拿开。</p><p>"段艺璇...你能给我看一下吗？"</p><p>"你说什么啊？这怎么可能给你看。"</p><p>胡晓慧的脑回路一向奇奇怪怪的。</p><p>"你就给我看一下嘛～"</p><p>胡晓慧蹲了下来趴在了段艺璇的大腿上，抬着头嘟起嘴声音酥酥麻麻的。</p><p>空调是不是坏了，段艺璇感觉周围的空气一瞬间热了起来。段艺璇也搞不懂胡晓慧要做什么，少女怀春也不带这么怀的吧，想看这个的话去网上搜不是有一大堆。</p><p>"那...就这一次。"</p><p>给胡晓慧看下也没什么大不了的，反正自己也迟早是她的。胡晓慧年纪还小，闷骚的段艺璇却一早做好了准备要把自己献身给她的这个小女朋友了。段艺璇很喜欢很喜欢胡晓慧，她要把自己的全部都给她。</p><p>段艺璇大义凛然地把手里的西瓜放在一边，羞涩地张开腿，手指勾住了裙角。这样会不会惯坏胡晓慧，要是胡晓慧学坏了也找别人这样做那不是完蛋了。</p><p>"我也只给你一个人看，你也不准看别人的要不然我会生气的。"</p><p>裙子渐渐被拉高，胡晓慧美滋滋地挖了一勺瓜吃。</p><p>"胡晓慧你还看不看了？"</p><p>段艺璇身边的西瓜一眨眼就被胡晓慧拿走了，感情她不是想看，只是想吃瓜。胡晓慧嘴里咬着一大口西瓜连连点头。</p><p>真是贪心两个都想要。</p><p>段艺璇的手指停在了内裤边角，胡晓慧嘴里的果肉不断爆开，甜甜的汁液都快要溢出她的口腔。</p><p>段艺璇和胡晓慧的视线不约而同地交汇在了一起。胡晓慧的呼吸放缓了不少。段艺璇犹豫了一下，最后还是矜持地只把内裤拉下一块，只露出了小腹浓密的毛发和一小段褶皱的柱身。</p><p>光露出这些段艺璇就消耗了莫大的勇气，毕竟这还是在自己名义上的妹妹面前。段艺璇觉得自己现在就像是个趁父母不在家性侵妹妹的变态哥哥。</p><p>段艺璇的内裤盖在剩余的部分迟迟不动。这让刚被挑起兴趣的胡晓慧心急了。她匆匆将果肉汁液和分泌的唾液一起吞了下去。</p><p>"我还要。"</p><p>这样露骨的画面刺激着胡晓慧的感官，胡晓慧看得血脉喷张。还没分化的雏态对性这一朦胧的事情充满了好奇。加上青春躁动也就难免迫切地想要探索。胡晓慧一把扯下了段艺璇的内裤。</p><p>"你..."</p><p>下身突然一凉，随之就是一道炙热的目光，段艺璇羞耻到不想发出声音，降低自己的存在感要紧。胡晓慧专注地看着Alpha稚嫩的性器官。女孩的眼睛又大又水灵，很难想象她这么专注是在盯着...</p><p>纯洁的少女第一次看到了成人那头的世界。</p><p>圆润的柱头鲜红鲜红的，像是含苞待放的花朵一般娇羞。胡晓慧看着看着，原本颓废的性器竟然立了起来，感觉不对劲段艺璇飞快地想要夹紧双腿，胡晓慧的手却从中挡住了。</p><p>"我能碰碰它吗？"</p><p>胡晓慧面颊飘浮着两朵绯红的云彩，眼神多加躲闪不敢正视着段艺璇。羞涩的少女急切地想要弄明白成人那头的世界。意识到了这一点后段艺璇的双腿不知不觉放松了下来，轻轻打开。</p><p>"你碰吧。"</p><p>胡晓慧一手提拉上了滑下来的格子裙，挺立的小腺体粗了一圈，顶端也更加红润饱满了。胡晓慧小心翼翼地伸出一根手指轻触上温热的头部，引来了段艺璇的一阵颤栗。</p><p>"会疼吗？"</p><p>看到段艺璇的表情不对胡晓慧关心道。</p><p>"有点..."</p><p>刚刚褪去青涩的外皮，冒出来的小头显然没做好迎接外界刺激的准备。</p><p>胡晓慧的手指转而来到了柱体上，褶皱被展开了不少，柔软的指腹好奇地轻捻起上面凸起的青筋。这一搓段艺璇就忍不住轻喘了一声，急忙按住了胡晓慧的手。</p><p>"就到这里吧不可以再下去了。"</p><p>颈后的腺体有些肿胀了起来，散发出果实的清香，发育初期的Alpha很敏感的。</p><p>顶端分泌出了透明的汁液，胡晓慧咽了咽口水，她能感觉到她的下身也变得湿漉漉的，虽然具体也不知道发生了什么，但是胡晓慧觉得她和段艺璇应该是需要彼此的。</p><p>"段艺璇我不要，我就要这个。"</p><p>胡晓慧坚定的眼神看得段艺璇一阵发慌。恐怕胡晓慧想要的不止是摸摸碰碰那么简单了。</p><p>"这个真的不可以你还是雏态，看看就行了想要还得再等你分化了，也不用这么着急我又不会跑了。"</p><p>胡晓慧哪听得进去段艺璇的说教，骗人的鬼话。一想到她和谢蕾蕾亲亲我我，胡晓慧火气窜窜又上来了，等她分化了段艺璇说不定在外面孩子都有两三个了。</p><p>段艺璇摸着胡晓慧脑袋的手被她一把推开，胡晓慧随手把吃了大半的瓜放在地上，站起身，她也不止是想吃西瓜。</p><p>胡晓慧粗暴地吻上了段艺璇的嘴唇，抓住段艺璇的衬衫领口一推两人一起倒了下去。</p><p>"段艺璇你就从了我吧。"</p><p>胡晓慧摸到了段艺璇顶着她的下身，蛮横地抓了上去。翘起的腺体受到刺激愈发坚挺起来。</p><p>"胡晓慧你给我停下来。"</p><p>段艺璇都哭了出来，胡晓慧自知没趣就先收了手。</p><p>"怎么到我你就不要了我看你和那个谢蕾蕾就玩得很开心啊。"</p><p>"你在说什么啊？"</p><p>胡晓慧这几天对她的态度确实太过反常了。</p><p>"那天放学我看到了你和她在教室，现在看来你是易感期吧，倒也情有可原。"</p><p>胡晓慧也没那么气了。</p><p>"什么叫情有可原我们明明什么都没做好不好，不信你闻闻我的腺体只有我一个人的味道。"</p><p>知道了真相段艺璇有些哭笑不得。</p><p>"我还是雏态闻不到的。"</p><p>胡晓慧也好想知道段艺璇的信息素是什么味道的。</p><p>"谢蕾蕾看我太难受了就凑过来想给我来个暂时标记然后她就被我来了个过肩摔，最后是去医务室打的针。"</p><p>段艺璇说的诚恳，她没想到这一幕会被胡晓慧看到，还为此气了她这么久。</p><p>"知道了那你哭什么啊？都是个Alpha了。"</p><p>"你弄疼我了...抓下面点..."</p><p>说着段艺璇把胡晓慧的手挪了挪。</p><p> </p><p>"只可以射在外面。"</p><p>要是在雏态的里面成结了就麻烦了。雏态的生殖腔狭小，胡晓慧尽量把腿撑开。</p><p>分化突然的到来段艺璇显然是措手不及。还没抱够胡小包就要被迫分房睡，段艺璇也睡不踏实。早点把事情说清楚就好了，胡晓慧也省去了这些不必要的烦恼。</p><p>刚才的打闹弄得两人身上都是西瓜味的，空调的冷风让两人身上汗流下来也不至于黏腻，只不过太冷了点。</p><p>"我只想是你一个人的。"</p><p>烧糊涂的段艺璇也不想要胡晓慧以外的人碰她，所以憨憨的谢蕾蕾就也很需要去一趟医务室了。</p><p>"我现在也全是你的了。"</p><p>段艺璇就爱说这种害臊的话。段艺璇和胡晓慧整个都被包在了被子下，紧搂住对方疲惫的身躯。胡晓慧也长大了，闯入了一趟成人的世界后，她的感情也更加成熟起来了。</p><p> </p><p>床单上滴着粉红的西瓜汁液和白色的浑浊精液。爸妈晚上就回来了要快点拿去洗才对，盖上层薄薄的被子胡晓慧和段艺璇一觉睡到了天黑。在外面的防盗门被推开前，段艺璇警觉地醒了过来把卧室的门反锁上了。</p><p>爸妈今天带了夜宵回来。姐妹俩换上了身干净的衣服若无其事的坐在了餐桌前。</p><p>餐后段艺璇从冰箱里拿出了她偷藏的一瓶汽水。</p><p>"给你。"</p><p>青柠味的汽水。</p><p>"这是我信息素的味道。"</p><p>段艺璇贴着胡晓慧的耳朵轻轻说到。胡晓慧拧开了瓶盖小酌一口，青柠的香气在口中扩散开，舌尖捕捉到了这个夏日的酸甜。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>